Covers can be used to protect watercraft such as boats, jet skis, or other types of marine vessels. Such covers can help protect the watercraft from the elements (e.g., sun, rain, hail, etc.) and/or the surrounding environment (e.g., insects, birds, etc.). Some attempts to automate the covering procedure have been made.